Currently, it needs generally users to go to physical counters to open bank accounts, stock accounts or the like. However, during account opening service hours of banks or securities companies, the users are generally at work and it is hard for them to have time to go to the physical counters. In order to facilitate the users to open accounts, a remote account opening method is put on the agenda. Presently, there is a remote account opening method based on VTM (Video Teller Machine or Virtual Teller Machine). The mechanism of the remote method based on the VTM is to allow the users to communicate with bank staff members face-to-face at night through a remote VTM placed in the banks. The users may realize independently counter businesses such as opening bank accounts, opening online bank and investment and financial management under guidance of the bank staff members through performing a video with the bank staff members. However, the VTM is placed in the bank, which is inconvenient for some users. At present, the remote account opening method enables the users to open accounts anytime and anywhere. In order to ensure authenticity of the accounts opened remotely, it is necessary to realize “consistence of user and resident identity card of the user”. That is, realizing remote authentication of the users is a technical problem to be solved in the process of opening accounts.